


Thanks for the Memories

by BuckinghamAlice



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: Jon and Damian reminisce about when they met





	Thanks for the Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from tumblr of something I wrote over a year ago, cross posting just in case

“Do you remember our first mission together?” Jon asked.

Damian looked over at him and tried to hide a smile.  “You mean when our fathers had to force us to work together, and destruction followed us everywhere we went?  Yes, I do.  Why do you ask?”

Jon shrugged.  “I was just thinking about it.  You know, you were kind of mean and bratty to me.”

Damian looked up. “ _Tt_ , I was not.  And even so, you gave as good as you got.”

“You tried to kill me,” Jon replied.  Rather deadpan.  It wasn’t the first time he’d mentioned this.

Damian gave him an innocent look.  “I didn’t though.  And now I’m glad.”  

“You’re unbelievable,” Jon replied.  “You’re lucky I put up with you.”

“I could say the same, Kent,” Damian shot back.  The two exchanged a look… the kind of look that used to lead to fighting… but now they simply laughed.  They’d had that and similar conversations before, and they’d likely have them again.  It was a relief to know they would laugh.


End file.
